Pressure regulators are generally known in the prior art. They serve for establishing a certain pressure, for example a water pressure at the consumer side of the pressure regulator, this pressure being lower than the water pressure on the supply side.
A frequently used design for such pressure regulator uses a valve element which cooperates with a valve seat. If the pressure on the consumer side is below a certain value, the valve element is lifted from the valve seat so as to allow water to flow from the supply side to the consumer side. When the pressure on the consumer side of the pressure regulator reaches a certain threshold, the valve element is being transferred towards a closed position so that the pressure does not rise further.
The valve element is usually displaced between a closed and an opened position in reaction to the difference between the forces acting on the supply side and the consumer side of the valve element. Thus, no active control and no external drive are necessary for operation of the pressure regulator.
The displacement of the valve element and the flow of water around the valve element however can result in undesired noise which is being generated during operation of the pressure regulator.
The object of the invention is to provide a water pressure regulator which creates less noise during operation.